The Promise
by raincaster
Summary: Mother Earth and I are sisters...  Inspired by and song fic to "Kings and Queens" by 30 Seconds to Mars.


Mother Earth and I are sisters. We were created together and stood beside our Father's side as we created our domains. Although we had major differences in our creations, there were key similarities which tied our creations together. We both loved beauty. Towering trees, thick and lush leaves, flowing rivers and never ending oceans. Wide green plains and soft coastal sands. Children of land, children of the water, children of the air. It was almost a contest. As I created the Land of the Sands, Earth laid out her vast, dry Sahara. As Earth raised her majestic mountains, I conjured suspending waterfalls and floating mountains. As she taught her child the blue whale to swim , I raised toruk into the air.

_Into the night  
Desperate and broken…_

And with each life, with each land form, with each light in the sky, Father told us that it was good.

It went on. As I lit up my nights with my creation, Earth lit her ocean depths with strange, mysterious creatures of the deep. With each new beast, with each new plant, with each new design, we tried to mimic and improve on each other. And Father said it was good.

_The sound of a fight  
Father has spoken…_

In time, we decided our worlds needed care givers. Thus, Earth made the first humans and I the first Na'vi. I admit it, I though Earth foolish in her newest creation, for she did not have a straight connection for communion with them. How did she expect for her children to know her love, her wishes, her hopes, for them? Or was I merely selfish in wanting to be able to protect my own, to be able to hold them and not let them go?

_We were the kings and queens of promise  
We were the victims of ourselves…_

And so we turned to Father, asking for his advice. He listened to us and heard out our cases. In the end, He took our hands when we finished and assured us that whatever we chose, it would be good. And so life went on. Years, decades, centuries. Both Earth and I had our troubles and struggles with our creation but Father helpped us through it all. Thousands and thousands years pass and I hear a cry for help.

_Maybe the children of a lesser god  
Between heaven and hell, Heaven and hell…_

Earth was dying, holding on by thin threads. Her children weren't listening to her. And she had tried. She had sent them the signs, but not enough of her children were heeding them. In tears Earth had warned me of their coming to me… and she also pleaded with me – pleaded with me to help them. I origianally didn't want any part of it. I would protect my own from the defiant children of Earth, but yet, she begged. My sister loved her children despite all their cruelty and ignorance. And I loved my sister. The humans would be welcome in my domain… as long as they were open to me and my land, my rules. My children can teach them; they had to listen to their brothers and sisters. I'll admit though, I had my doubts.

_Into your eyes  
Hopeless and taken…_

I screamed in pain. My children, my world, started to fall to weaponry and machines. It was only love that could keep me from kicking out the human race. I had promised my sister I would take care of them; I would help them, teach them! They had so many wants, so many desires, couldn't they see that all was provided for? I screamed. _  
_

_We stole our new lives  
Through blood an pain  
In defense of our dreams  
In defense of our dreams…_

But I also had hope. There were these humans, these scientists, that seemed to respect me. They respected my children and reached out a friendly hand. Through them I saw a glance of the great people that my sister had once meant her children to be. And soon, I began to love them as my own. But even they would not let me totally into their lives, let themselves live in my presence. Even though through their dreamwalkers they could see me, they wouldn't use them properly. These people, these children, they held so much promise… if only they could open their minds and see it for themselves.

_We were the kings and queens of promise  
We were the victims of ourselves…_

Even in her weakened state, my sister had a suggestion for me. Her people too, had warriors. Many warriors who were broken and in need of my life. I was to find one among her children and adapt them as my own. Turning to Father, I asked for His blessing. We would save Earth through having one of her own turn to me.

_Maybe the children of a lesser god  
Between heaven and hell, Heaven and hell…  
_

Earth was at her weakest and I found it up to me to make her strong again. I no longer feared and distrusted the human race, for there were those who have shown me that they still remembered their Mother and would show me that same respect. We however were at the tipping point, the very edge of the cliff. I couldn't allow my sister's children to fall into the darkness. And when one of my adapted children of Earth's finally made his first connection with me, I rejoiced. Perhaps the healing will begin.

_The age of man is over  
The darkness comes and all  
These lessons that we've learned here  
Have only just begun…_

I continued to have hope. Mistakes would be made; there would be conflict and there would be death. But despite of - or perhaps through - my ailing sister, I could see the promise her children had. They can be – will be – a great people. And my own children the Na'vi will help them each step of the way. __

We were the kings and queens of promise  
We were the victims of ourselves…

And our Father saw this and smiled. Taking both of our hands, He blessed our human and Na'vi children. And he said it was good.

_Maybe the children of a lesser god  
Between heaven and hell._

We are the kings  
We are the queens  
We are the kings  
We are the queens


End file.
